


Uranus and Neptune's Nightmare

by Videogamefan6



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Embarrassed Underwear Female, Gen, Leaf Bikini, Nightmares, Underwear, Women's Underwear, euf, flower bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogamefan6/pseuds/Videogamefan6
Summary: This is a fanfic for Sailor Moon S. Uranus and Neptune fall prey to a Daimon who puts them to sleep so she can invade their dreams and give them nightmares. The Outer Soldiers are subjected to slapstick, repeatedly stripped to their underwear and eventually forced to wear leaf and flower bikinis.





	1. Evil Dream

A story originally requested by doinkmasterclown1 on DeviantArt.

When Haruka and Michiru signed up for Professor Nishioka Takiji's classes, they weren't expecting much. They put the barest amount of effort in selecting classes as they were only infiltrating Mugen Academy to keep an eye on the new enemy, and his psychology class was simply the most convenient for them after picking the essential ones.

But when they started the class, they found that he made psychology interesting to them. They attended some of the special sessions he held for extra credit not because they needed them, but because they enjoyed hearing him talk more. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones interested in him right now.

In the secret lab of the Death Busters, Professor Tomoe was talking to his current lovely assistant Eudial. "I didn't sleep very well last night, but that's a good thing!" Professor Tomoe cried. "It got me thinking, people who want to try to help other's sleep well must be very special people with the purest of hearts. Find me somebody like that. Surely the most notable of them has a heart pure enough for a talisman."

Eudial used her computer to search for a person meeting the criteria, and Nishioka's name came up. One of his specialties was helping people find ways for them to sleep. He hoped someday to even make a device that would prevent nightmares.

Eudial reported her find to Tomoe, who wasted no time in grabbing a pillow and throwing it into the Heart Snatcher Oven. A Daimon was put into it and the pillow was loaded into Eudial's car. She got in and drove to seek her quarry.

Haruka and Michiru were just arriving at Professor Nishioka's latest session when Eudial burst in. The two of them ran off to where they couldn't be seen.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" cried Haruka as Neptune yelled "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" They transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Eudial got out of her van and fired her heart-snatching gun at him. She went up to him to take a look at his heart crystal. "It's very pure and all, but it looks like there's no talisman!" She sighed in disappointment.

Uranus and Neptune ran onto the scene. "Well at least this mission won't be a total loss." Eudial said, cheering up. "Akuyume, I have a job for you!"

The back of Eudial's van opened, and smoke came out of it. When the smoke cleared, there was a blue-skinned woman with long green hair standing there. She was dressed only in a bra with a glittery veil attached to it and panties. Her outfit was black with a white star pattern.

"You called, mistress?" she said. "Take care of them!" Eudial cried. Akuyume bowed and then leaped toward Uranus and Neptune. She kicked Neptune and sent her flying, then went after Uranus. They got into an epic fist fight. It was even at first, but then Akuyume got in one punch. Uranus was stunned for a second and Akuyume beat her up some before throwing her into Neptune.

Akuyume raised her fists and her hands started to glow black. Neptune and Uranus got back up just as Akuyume fired black blobs of energy at them. They leaped out of the way, but the missiles flew towards them. They ran and dodged them several more times, but eventually they were hit. Suddenly they felt very tired, and fell asleep.

After they hit the ground, Eudial pulled out her flamethrower and aimed it at Uranus and Neptune's unconscious bodies. "Now you'll never get in our way again!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" cried a voice. Suddenly Eudial was hit and the force of the attack not only knocked her away from Uranus and Neptune but also hurt her.

"Who did that?!" she yelled. She then saw Sailor Mercury. Ami had been interested in seeing Professor Nishioka's presentation too, but didn't get here as early as the others. She saw the battle, alerted the other Soldiers then transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Damn!" Eudial swore. She figured she could take on Mercury alone, but if her friends showed up she wasn't sure she could take them all. So she decided to make a tactical withdrawal, but not before giving one last order to Akuyume. "Give these 2 a nightmare they'll never forget!" she said pointing to Uranus and Neptune, whose bodies were now emitting a dark aura.

"With great pleasure!" Akuyume said gleefully as Eudial got in her van and drove away. She ran up to the fallen Sailors. The dark energy swirled around until it formed a black hole. Akuyume jumped into it, and as soon as she did the hole disappeared.

Mercury went to Uranus and Neptune and shook their bodies in an attempt to wake them, but her actions had no effect. A minute later Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus appeared.

"What happened?" Moon asked. Mercury replied "A monster put Uranus and Neptune to sleep then disappeared." The other Sailors went up to them.

""I guess you can't wake them up, huh?" Venus said. Mars commented "I feel bad for them." Jupiter said "Yeah, even they didn't deserve this. At least it can't get any worse for them"

But Uranus and Neptune's troubles weren't over, not by a long shot. In fact, they were only just beginning.

Uranus and Neptune woke to find the two of them completely alone. Uranus turned to her partner. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." Neptune said as she looked around. "I just wish I knew what happened while we were asleep."

"You're still asleep!" a voice cried giddily. They turned around and saw Akuyume standing there. "Welcome to your dream. Actually this is my dream; for you it will be a nightmare."

Uranus and Neptune stepped forward to fight her, but when they did they stepped on the floor in such a way that they caused boards to come up and hit them smack dab in the face. Akuyume seized this opportunity and ran, but not before laughing.

After recovering, Uranus and Neptune ran after her. By the time, they had gotten out, she disappeared. So they went off to find her. After a bit of searching, they found her in a park. They walked onto the street, and as soon as they did a car came by and ran them over.

Uranus and Neptune weren't dead, but they were squashed flat. Akuyume walked up to them and laughed. "Fortunately you can't die in a dream. Before I'm through with you though, you'll be thinking that's unfortunate!" She cackled as she left them.

In typical cartoon fashion, Uranus and Neptune resumed their normal shapes and followed her into the park. They entered a small forest where they found her again and chased her. After running for a while Akuyume plucked 2 bananas off of a tree as she ran past it. She peeled them and tossed the skins onto the ground behind her. Uranus and Neptune stepped on them then they started sliding uncontrollably until they hit a giant rock, which crumbled and buried them. As with their other pratfalls, this was accompanied by laughter from Akuyume.

"That will keep them busy while my energy recharges." Akuyume said to herself. She was having so much fun, but she knew that they'd eventually get her if she didn't play it safe. She yearned to make them experience untold humiliations one after another, but she couldn't do it now.

She used up most of her energy making the beams that put her opponents to sleep and formed the gateway into their dreams. She can get her full powers back, but she needs to lure them into just the right spot to be able to have proper access to the energy stored in their bodies.

She had a rough idea where she needed to go; she just needed her victims to come along. Fortunately for Akuyume, Uranus and Neptune were quick to follow her. No sooner had they recovered than they were after her yet again. She laughed quietly. "This is too easy." she said.

They lost her after she turned into a street. Uranus and Neptune looked around. What they should have been doing was looking up because she was on top of a building. She pulled out 2 large weights and dropped them. They landed on Uranus and Neptune.

Akuyume leapt down and laughed at their misfortune. But then the weights vanished and she was shocked to see that neither of the Sailors was under them.

"World Shaking!" cried Uranus as she and Neptune reappeared. Her blast hit Akuyume and hurt her some. Akuyume was confused.

"How did you do that?" she said. "You're getting predictable." Uranus replied. "We figured out your pattern, so we were expecting something like that." Neptune said "Now the tables have turned. Deep Submerge!" she yelled as she unleashed her attack. It hit Akuyume and hurt her. She whimpered, and ran towards a dark alley in the distance.

"We have her!" Uranus cried. Both Soldiers fired their attacks at the Daimon. She screamed as she dodged them. "Please leave me alone!" She whined. But when her face wasn't turned towards them she had the biggest evil grin on it. Little did they know that she was leading them exactly where she wanted.


	2. Outers In Undies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranus and Neptune's nightmare gets worse as they find that they can't keep their clothes on for more than a few minutes.

"We need to get Uranus and Neptune to someplace private where I can try to figure out how to help them." Sailor Mercury said. Jupiter picked up Neptune and Mars picked up Uranus.

"I believe that my lab will be sufficient." Nishioka Takiji said. He was feeling a lot better now that Sailor Moon had put his heart crystal back in his body.

"Is that really alright?" Mercury inquired. "They tried to help me when I was attacked, and I want to try to help them." the professor responded. "Alright then, lead the way" said Mercury.

He took them to his lab, and they put Uranus and Neptune on the floor. Mercury pulled out her computer and started analyzing them. "Their bodies are infected with some sort of dark energy that's keeping them asleep." she said as her computer displayed an energy chart showing their brainwaves. "It's connected to their minds, and is no doubt affecting their subconscious."

Then there was a sudden spike in the foreign energy. "What does that mean?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury said "I think they're having a nightmare." "I wonder what's happening to them." said Moon.

What was happening was that they had chased Akuyume into a dark alley with a dead end. She turned toward the Outer Soldiers. "Please, don't come any closer!" she cried in the most cowardly tone she could muster.

"Your fun is over!" Uranus said with a mean smile on her face as she and Neptune walked into the alley. Unfortunately for them, this was exactly what Akuyume wanted. She made a door appear in the wall behind her and went through it but left it open.

"After her!" Uranus said. Neptune was hesitant. "Are you sure we should follow her?" Uranus replied "How else are we going to get out of here?" "Good point." Neptune answered, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

They went through the door and no sooner had they entered the tunnel behind it than the door shut, leaving them in almost total darkness. Uranus and Neptune trudged on, on alert for any sign of their opponent. At one point they would have sworn they could hear the laughter of Akuyume right beside them.

After a bit they started to feel a little colder than before. Then they saw movement in the darkness. They followed it, and saw a light. They ran towards it and found themselves in an elaborate bedroom with 3 beds, one of which had Akuyume on top of it. Uranus and Neptune poised to fight.

"Calm down please!" Akuyume cried. "Look, I'm sorry about hat I did to you before. Let's be friends now. We should have a slumber party now so we can get to know each other better. So get into your pajamas."

Neptune said "Do we look like we carry our pajamas on us?" "Well then I guess you're going to have to attend dressed as you are." Uranus said "We'd never attend an event like that with the likes of you. Besides why would we do so in our uniforms?"

"What these things?" Akuyume asked as she pulled out Uranus and Neptune's Sailor shirts and skirts from behind her bed. "They're nice and all, but for lack of pajamas what you're wearing is the next best thing."

Uranus and Neptune were greatly surprised to see her holding their clothes. Then they realized the implications of her holding them, and looked down at themselves. Their fears were confirmed; they were wearing only their socks, shoes, gloves and underwear. Uranus had a bra and panties set that were brown with yellow images of her planet symbol printed all over them. Neptune's skivvies were silver with a blue Neptune planet symbol dotted on them.

No wonder they felt a bit colder before exiting the tunnel, Akuyume had stripped them as they were walking. They blushed, but that didn't stop them. They were still prepared to fight. Akuyume could tell this and leapt out the window. Neptune ran towards the window, but Uranus hesitated for a few seconds. "What are you waiting for?" Neptune asked. Uranus said "This is really embarrassing." Neptune replied "Well then all the more reason to chase her, so we can get back our clothes." "Okay, you're right." Uranus responded. "It's not like there's any real people to see us."

They leapt out the window and chased after the Daimon. When they found her, Uranus attacked. "World shaking!" she yelled. Her blast hit Akuyume sending her flying and causing her to drop their clothes. They quickly ran over to them and put them back on.

"I don't care what else she does to us I don't want that to ever happen again!" Uranus said, relieved to be dressed again. They went to search for Akuyume. Suddenly, a cloud appeared over them and started raining pepper. Uranus and Neptune started sneezed. Then, suddenly they sneezed a huge sneeze that sent them flying backwards. They landed on a spring that sent them tumbling down a hill.

After recovering, Akuyume appeared before them. Out of nowhere she pulled 2 cream pies and threw them in their faces. While they cleaned their eyes, a trapdoor in the ground opened up and they went falling down a long row of steps. They landed in a tub of boiling hot water. It was so hot they jumped out immediately and ran all the way back up the stairs.

"How is she doing all this at once? I thought she was only capable of short bursts of pranking." Neptune said as they just rested on the ground, still too hot to do anything. Akuyume showed up as if to answer that question. "In other parts of your dream I was only able to access limited amounts of energy at a time. But now we're in the area where I can access the nightmare energy in your bodies all the time. Oh and by the way there is no going back to where I'm weaker now! But don't worry, I've had enough fun with you for now. I'm going to let my friends have a turn with you."

Akuyume disappeared as Uranus and Neptune got up. They heard a bell approaching and looked around. They saw a purple-skinned cat-like Daimon in a polka dot outfit. It was Nekonell, a Daimon they had faced before. Neptune wasted no time in attacking her. With a cry of "Deep Submerge!" she hit her with an attack that blew her to the puzzle pieces she was made of.

They went off in search of Akuyume. As they did so, the puzzle pieces that were the remains of Nekonell started moving towards each other. Uranus and Neptune had forgotten her power, that she can put herself back together. It would prove to be a humiliating mistake.

Uranus and Neptune stopped for a second to look around. Nekonell spotted them and saw her chance. She quietly leapt towards them then snuck behind the two. She bared her claws and slashed them multiple times, but it seemed to have no effect. She then leaped in front of them. Uranus cried "She's back!" in a surprised tone of voice. The Outer Soldiers got ready to fight.

That's when the intent of Nekonell's attack was revealed. As soon as Uranus and Neptune moved, their clothes fell apart into countless tiny pieces. The Daimon's claws had shredded their uniforms, their gloves, and even their socks and shoes but left their underwear intact.

This wardrobe malfunction stopped Uranus and Neptune in their tracks. They blushed even more than they did the first time they were stripped. Nekonell laughed at them as they attempted to cover themselves, and her laughter was joined by others. Uranus and Neptune looked at the source of the new laughter and saw that Sailor Moon, the Inner Soldiers and Chibi Moon were present. Chibi said "What's really funny is that my underwear isn't as silly as theirs."

Neptune asked "What are you doing here?" Uranus said "Who cares, just help us!" "We didn't come here to help you." Sailor Venus said. "I brought us here just so we could watch this." Mercury said. "Remember when you left us to fight her alone?" Mars asked. "Well now it's payback time." Jupiter said.

"Please Sailor Moon!" Uranus pleaded. "You said you wanted to work with us, not against us." Moon glared angrily at her. "I used to, but recently I realized that there is no hope for anyone who would even think of sacrificing innocent people even to save the world." She turned to Nekonell. "So go ahead, kill them for all I care."

She and the other Inner soldiers laughed as Nekonell moved to attack Uranus and Neptune. This humiliation was just too much for the Outer Soldiers. They ran, and Nekonell chased after them. But no matter how far they ran, it seemed that the Inner Soldiers' mocking laughter followed them.

Eventually they lost Nekonell and hid in a junkyard. They began to root for the piles of trash for anything that would pass for clothing. After some digging, Uranus pulled out a top and skirt that looked exactly like her destroyed Sailor uniform. Neptune also pulled out something that strongly resembled her late outfit.

"This is perfect!" Uranus said. Neptune was skeptical. "Don't you find this a little suspicious, like somebody wants us to put these on?" Uranus said "Are you kidding me? How could re-clothing ourselves make it worse?" She put her new outfit on, and Neptune did the same.

Now dressed again, they set off to find Akuyume. Suddenly out of nowhere a strong blast of wind blew them away. It was so strong that they had to hold onto a streetlight in order to not be blown away.

Eventually the wind died, and after Uranus and Neptune got back on ground they saw who was responsible. It was Osoji, the vacuum cleaner Daimon they had once fought in a junkyard much like the one they just left. She flipped a switch on her arm, and instead of blowing Uranus and Neptune away she started to suck them in.

They grabbed the streetlight again for support. But this time something different happened. The wind began tugging at their clothes, and after a minute they were sucked off. "No!" Uranus cried as the two Soldiers blushed again.

Osoji laughed at them then turned her vacuum off. Uranus and Neptune still clinged to the streetlight, and it's a good thing they did because Osoji put her vacuum into reverse again. As Uranus and Neptune hung on to the streetlight for dear life, they noticed their tops and skirts flying towards them.

"My clothes!" Uranus took one hand off the streetlight in an attempt to grab at least one half of her uniform. But this was a mistake; the force of the wind was too strong and she lost her grip. Neptune reached out a hand to grab her by the leg but she too lost her hold of the streetlight and together they were blown away.

After Uranus and Neptune tossed and turned in the Daimon-made gale for a while, they landed back on solid ground next to railroad tracks. After they got up, they noticed their clothes falling from the sky and onto the tracks.

Uranus leaped at the chance to get her clothes back. "Wait!" Neptune cried. "What if a train comes along?" "We'll have plenty of warning!" Uranus replied. Neptune joined her and they went onto the tracks and put their clothes back on.

The second they had finished walls rose from the ground, trapping them on the railroad. They were getting ready to blast them down when they heard the sound of an oncoming train. They turned to look.

They saw that it wasn't a train per se but Toden(?), a Daimon made from a train. As soon as they realized it was her Uranus and Neptune ran as fast as they could. But it was no use, she caught up with them. She hit them with a force so strong that they were knocked right out of their clothes and were sent flying over the walls.

They landed with a particularly loud thump. They got back on their feet then realized that they were missing their clothes. But before they had time to blush, they heard the sound of a train. They looked and saw Toden heading for them. She was technically off the rails as in she wasn't on the line of tracks that she had first encountered Uranus and Neptune on, but was turning the areas in front of her into railroad tracks so that she could move wherever now.

She was heading straight toward them. Uranus and Neptune ran faster than they ever had before. They were really scared of what would happen if she hit them this time. Somehow, they ran fast enough to lose her.

They stopped and started fanning themselves when what should they notice on the ground but new Sailor costumes, seemingly left there just for them. This time neither of them questioned their good fortune.

Then as they searched for the enemy, they found another enemy instead. A Daimon made of glass and dressed in a Spartan-esque bikini appeared. It was Senishenta, another old foe of theirs. Uranus and Neptune prepared to fight, but she blasted them causing their clothes to turn to glass. The glass spread until it imprisoned them in their tracks.

The Outer Soldiers struggled. Senishenta turned her right arm into a sword and ran towards them. They panicked, and struggled even more. Eventually they managed to tip themselves over and shattered the glass, freeing them. It left them in their underwear, but they were too busy running away from the laughing Daimon to complain. After a long chase they did lose her, and even found more clothes after wandering around in their underwear for a bit.

But like clockwork, shortly after re-clothing themselves a Daimon appeared. She was blue and wearing a one piece swimsuit as well as a diving cap. It was Dovlin, a Daimon made of water. She used her powers to hit Uranus and Neptune with arms made of water. They were a little battered and bruised, but still not shaken enough that they couldn't fight back. They blasted her with their signature attacks and that was the end of her.

Uranus and Neptune stood wet but victorious. "Finally, we beat one of them and kept our clothes on!" Neptune said. But she spoke a little too soon. As they walked away in search of Akuyume, they felt their clothes becoming tighter. They looked down, and saw that their clothes were getting smaller.

"The water is causing our clothes to shrink?! Oh come on!" Uranus shouted. Their clothes got tighter and tighter until they popped right off. By the time they were done decreasing in size, they were so small that even Chibi Moon wouldn't have been able to wear them.

Speaking of Chibi Moon, they suddenly heard the sound of her laughter. It was joined by the other Sailors. Uranus and Neptune blushed again. Running away from Daimon in their underwear was bad enough, but being seen in such an embarrassing state was humiliating.

"Since it doesn't look like the enemy is going to do the job, let's finish them off ourselves!" Sailor Moon said with a sinister smile on her face. She and the Inner Soldiers began to move towards Uranus and Neptune. They ran before they could get too close.

Eventually they lost them while hiding in an abandoned building. While they were there they found more clothes lying about. They left, but almost immediately bumped into Chibi Moon. "You're gonna pay for how you treated my friends." she said. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she cried as she let forth a stream of pink hearts.

Uransu and Neptune made some effort to dodge, but not a lot as they recalled how much trouble Chibi Moon usually has landing her attack on its intended target. But unlike in real life her attack was not only accurate, but very effective. When they were hit, the hearts hurt them a lot. After only a few seconds they fell on the floor writhing in agony.

Chibi Moon stopped when this happened and laughed at their misfortune. As she did that she started to change. Her eyes became glassier, her skin more plastic-looking. Uranus and Neptune realized she was turning into a doll, and a creepy one at that. She started to walk towards them. They ran away fast.

Eventually Uranus and Neptune lost her. But then they ran into Sailor Venus. "Look at you, running scared from a little girl! That reminds me of a song." She grabbed a microphone and started singing. Her voice was terrible and terribly loud. Uranus and Neptune covered their ears and closed their eyes, desperately trying to block out the sound.

At its loudest, the sound of Venus' song blew their clothes right off of them. Eventually it ended, and Uranus and Neptune began to recover their senses. Venus started to laugh and point at them. Uranus and Neptune quickly realized that they had been reduced to their underwear yet again. "Haha! Can't keep your clothes on can you? The two of you would make great strippers!" Venus said with a manic level of glee. The Outers couldn't help but blush a little at this remark.

Like Chibi Moon, as Venus laughed she began to change into something. Her nose became red and rubbery, her skin became pale and her hair was suddenly rainbow colored. She had transformed into a monster clown, and her laugh had turned into something horrific-sounding.

Uranus and Neptune ran as she sprayed a liquid from a seltzer bottle at them. It turned out that running from her was the smart thing, as this liquid was acid that melted the ground as soon as it came in contact with it. She then started to throw cream pies at them. But these weren't ordinary cream pies, these were explosive ones.

Uranus and Neptune had to doge explosions for a while, but after a particularly big one managed to lose their current pursuer. They stumbled across more clothes, and after putting them on Uranus said "Next time we see another Sailor we are not staying to talk or fight with any of them!" They ran off hoping to find Akuyume, but only a minute later a giant trapdoor opened up beneath them.

They fell into a huge bowl of sticky dumplings and became stuck to one. A giant Sailor Moon appeared over them. "I've always wanted to have some meat with my dumplings!' she said as she picked up the dumpling with the Outers on it. She tossed it into her mouth and began to chew.

Fortunately for Uranus and Neptune, her chewing broke the dumpling into pieces small enough that they could maneuver around. Unfortunately for the Outers, their clothes were quickly cut up by the edges of her teeth as she tried to bite them leaving them stripped to their skivvies yet again.

Sailor Moon finished swallowing the dumpling but wasn't going to stop until she ate the Sailor Soldiers. Uranus aimed at her tongue and cried "World Shaking!" The blast hit, and caused her to yell in pain. The force of her voice sent Uranus and Neptune flying out of her mouth. They managed to land gracefully and started running. Sailor Moon quickly followed after them, now transformed into an ugly purple-skinned monster. Uranus and Neptune saw a tunnel and went into it, for the giant was too small to follow them.

They ran and they ran until they reached the end. They weren't going to give her a chance to try to reach in and grab them. When they came out, they found more clothes waiting for them. Uranus as usual was the first to put them on, but Neptune was starting to question the point of it. "What's the use of putting more clothes on? We'll probably just lose them again later." Uranus said "I won't stop trying!" Neptune just shrugged and put her clothes back on as well.

As they walked away, the ground suddenly became hot. They yelped and jumped onto a rock that had suddenly risen up in front of them. Other similar rocks appeared around them as the ground turned into lava. A particularly big rock appeared with Sailor Mars on top of it.

"Burning Mandala!" she cried. Dozens of fireballs flew through the air. Uranus and Neptune started jumping from rock to rock in an attempt to doge them. Eventually they were able to split up in order to make themselves a harder target. It worked for a while, but then two big fireballs hit them. They stopped, dropped and rolled. They put out the fires before they could seriously harm them, but their clothes here burnt to ashes.

Mars laughed at the sight of the mighty Outer Soldiers reduced to running from her in their underwear. Uranus and Neptune ran until they were out of her range. After they reached solid ground away from the lava pit they heard a roar. They looked back to see Mars turning into a dragon. She flew towards them breathing fire.

They ran as fast as they could. They hid in a hole in the ground until Mars flew past them. They went out and ran in the opposite direction of Mars and into a forest where they found some clothes hanging on a tree. After they put them on Jupiter appeared.

"You're willing to let people die." she said in a voice that was tranquil but laced with fury. Uranus and Neptune ran as she raised her hands and cried "Supreme Thunder!" Lightning rained down from the sky and hit the Outer Soldiers, shocking them. Then Jupiter cried "This is for Makoto!" as she readied for her next attack.

Uranus and Neptune fled the forest. They had no idea why Sailor Jupiter was still upset that they were okay with Makoto dying if she had a talisman in her. They had no idea yet that she and Sailor Jupiter were one and the same. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter screamed as she launched her next attack. It then homed in on the Outer Soldiers.

Uranus and Neptune ran as fast as they could, but her attack still caught up to them. They experienced a very sharp pain as the electricity surged through their bodies. It became so great that it caused them to jump out of their clothes and go flying through the air. They landed on the ground paralyzed.

They recovered, and saw their clothes in the distance. Uranus became really embarrassed when she saw Jupiter laughing at them as she walked toward them. She attempted to make a run for her clothes but Neptune stopped her.

"It's not worth it." she said. Uranus screamed "I don't care! I won't run around in my underwear!" Then Jupiter got directly in their way. "Neither of you deserve to wear clothes, ever again!" She yelled as she grew bigger. Her skin turned green, and her outfit's colors changed to a tiger pattern. She had become an oni with a huge club in her hand. Uranus and Neptune ran for it, but Jupiter smacked them and sent them hurtling through the air.

They landed in a city and even found more clothes. But as soon as they put them on, they heard a strange sound. They looked and saw that it was the monster Inner Sailors running in their direction. Neptune gatherer her energy. "Deep submerge!" she cried, and unleashed a bigger than normal attack.

It was surprisingly effective. It stopped them for a good solid minute, giving Uranus and Neptune time to flee. After running for a while they spotted Mugen Academy. They managed to lose their pursuers just before they entered through a doorway. They found that there was a class being held by Sailor Mercury. She turned to them.

"Oh good! You're here in time to take the test." Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. The latter said "Um, we were just hiding here from these scary people who were chasing us and-" Mercury interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but you can't leave here until you take the test." Uranus said. "Well we are going to go now." She turned to the door, and tried to open it but it was locked. They looked at Mercury.

"I told you. But guess what? You have an extra incentive to take the test. I'm going to give everyone who passes it whatever they want as a special reward, because I feel generous today." Uranus and Neptune thought about this. "This might be our only way out of here, so we'll do it" Uranus said. Mercury handed them papers and pencils. Uranus and Neptune sat down and started answering the questions. "This isn't so bad." Neptune said.


	3. Nature Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon and the Inner Sailors save Uranus and Neptune, but not before they are forced to run around in the sexiest outfits ever.

"I've done it!" Sailor Mercury cried. "Thanks to one of Professor Nishioka's machines, I have found a way to project our thoughts into Uranus and Neptunes dreams." She hooked up her computer to a device. "This is used to analyze people's brainwaves when they're asleep, but with my computer I can use it to place you in other dreams."

"That's great!" Sailor Moon cried. "The only problem is, I have to stay behind to monitor the device. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go without me." Mercury said. "That's alright." Mars replied. "We can handle it."

Ironically while the real Mercury was setting events in motion to get Uranus and Neptune out of their nightmare, in their dream world Mercury was about to put them through the worst part of the nightmare.

Neptune and Uranus handed in their tests to Professor Mercury. "That was easy." Neptune said. "There's no way we didn't get a passing grade." Uranus said. Mercury was surprisingly quick to grade the papers.

"Everyone passed… except for these 2!" She said as she pointed to Uranus and Neptune. "They got every answer wrong!" "Impossible!" Uranus and Neptune protested. Mercury pulled out their tests and slammed them down on their desks. They looked at their answers.

2+2=? 24

There are how many hours in a day? 4

Neptune said "These are all mixed up!" Then it dawned on them. The questions had been switched around so that they got them all wrong. "That's cheating!" Uranus cried.

"No, that's just how we do things here." Mercury replied. "If you had even gotten one right I would have just sent you on your way, but now you will be my new test subjects for my new invention. Prepare them!" She pushed a button on her desk.

Clamps rose from the floor and grabbed the Outer Soldier's legs, trapping them. Then Mercury pushed a button and mechanical arms came out from the walls. They proceeded to strip Uranus and Neptune's clothes off, leaving them in their underwear once again. Neptune was almost used to this by now, but Uranus was as embarrassed as ever.

Once down to their skivvies, the clamps let go of Uranus and Neptune's legs. But before they could run, metal boxes rose from the floor and enveloped them, leaving only their heads visible. They looked down and noticed dials on the front of the boxes. Said dials all had random objects on them.

Mercury walked up to Uranus and spun the dial on her box. It stopped on the word "leaves". Mercury went to Neptune's box and spun that dial as well. It landed on "flowers". "Oh this is going be fun." Mercury snickered.

She went back to her desk and pushed a button. The machines activated. Uranus and Neptune winced as the machines first came on, but realized that they weren't hurting them. True something felt a little different, but neither of them could tell what.

Eventually the machines stopped. With their job (whatever that was) done, the metal boxes opened and went back into the floor. Smoke covered Uranus and Neptune's bodies. Seconds later they cleared, and only then was it apparent what the machine had done.

It had changed their underwear. Uranus was now wearing a leaf bikini and Neptune was wearing a flower bikini. Literally. Uranus' underwear had been transmogrified into an outfit made of green leaves, while Neptune's was composed of red flowers. They looked down in horror for a moment then they blushed harder than they ever had before. Suddenly, running around in their underwear looked pretty good compared to this.

The other students laughed and pointed at them. Mercury said "Those are great looks for you, which is a good thing because these are the only things you'll ever be able to wear again!"

Uranus said "That's what you think!" She and Neptune quickly grabbed their clothes off the floor and put them on. "Ha!" Uranus cried. But a few seconds later their clothes vanished leaving them in their new bikinis.

Neptune screamed "What have you done to us?!" Mercury says "I altered your molecules so that they will disintegrate anything you wear aside from one object." "That can't be true!" Uranus sputtered.

"See for yourself." Mercury said as she opened a door. It led to a room filled with duplicates of the Outers' uniforms. Uranus ran towards the room and put one of hers on, only for it to vanish shortly afterwards again. She tried another outfit with the same result. So she tried another. And another. And another. She kept at it but the result with every outfit was the same.

As Uranus was trying in vain to dress herself the other students' mocking laughter grew. They also began to change into monsters. Neptune fell into a panic. She went to Uranus and grabbed her. "We have to go!" "No! One of these has to stay on, I just know it!" Uranus cried. But then she saw what was happening to the other students and that changed her mind real quick.

They ran out of the classroom just as the students began chasing after them. They ran through the hallway and went through a multiple doors until they were sure that they lost them. They were relieved. But that relief soon disappeared.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" a male voice cried. Uranus and Neptune turned to see who said. They saw that the room was filled with every guy they knew from class. And they were all looking at them.

"You look really silly." One guy cried. Several others voiced their agreements as they laughed at the Outers. "You guys are wrong, I think they look incredibly cute." Another said, and as if on cue other guys said "Awww!" "Yeah they look cute, but they're also ultra-hot!" said somebody else. He and other guys started drooling over them.

Uranus and Neptune would have left long ago, but the door they came in had suddenly become locked and they couldn't open it. They knew they had to get out of here at all costs, so they turned and ran through the crowd. By now every single person was laughing at them, awing at them or leering at them.

Eventually they found a door and ran through it. It led outside, but they didn't care so long as they were away from the guys. They saw another building in the distance and ran towards it.

They were prepared for some embarrassment on their way over there. What they weren't prepared for was to bump into a group of nuns. Both parties stood still for a few seconds. Then all of them started to blush, and one nun even fainted.

"What are you doing running around practically naked?" the apparently lead nun said. "It's not our choice!" said Uranus. "Put some clothes on, for God's sake!" the nun said as she tossed them 2 robes. Neptune put hers down and said "We'd love to, but we're afraid we really can't put on clothes right now." The nuns grew angry at this. "Do you have any idea what you would do to any man or child who saw you?" Before the Outers could protest, the nun said. "Put those clothes on or I'm calling the police!"

So Uranus and Neptune put the robes on, and seconds later they disappeared. The nuns all gasped. "It's like I was trying to tell you." Neptune said, "Every time we put on clothes they vanish." This did not placate the nuns. "You're witches!" they cried as they whipped out torches and pitchforks. "Hey, it's not our fault we're like this! We were cursed!" cried Uranus as she and Neptune ran away. "If you really wanted to wear clothes, nothing would stop you!" the lead nun replied as she and the others chased them.

They ran behind the building and went through the backdoor before the nuns could catch up with them. They sat down, relieved. Suddenly a woman in a stylish dress showed up. "Come on, you're on in 5 minutes!" "What-" Before Neptune could finish her question, the woman grabbed them by the hands and was dragging them to what appeared to be a runway. A very long runway.

"This is only the key part of our fashion show! Now get going, or you will be punished!" she said, then practically threw Uranus and Neptune onto the runway. They stood still for a few seconds in shock but then just walked down the runway as casually as they could. They needed a place to hide out until the nuns were gone, and this seemed as good a place as any.

"Introducing our latest creation, all-natural bikinis!" The fashionista cried. As Uranus and Neptune walked, they noticed that everyone in the crowd was male. And they were all excited to see the ladies dressed like this. They were whistling and cheering and crying "Hell yeah!" They heard one person close to them clearly say "Victoria's Secret's got nothin' on this!"

Uranus and Neptune started to lose what little cool they had. They knew their outfits only showed as much as the average bikinis would, but it felt like much less. Eventually they reached the end of the runway and made their way back, going a little faster than before.

They got back behind the curtains as the fashionista applauded them. "That was wonderful!" she cried. "Thanks, now point us to the dressing room." Uranus said, wanting to get away from male eyes. The fashionista laughed. "Oh we're just getting started. I've booked you for 6 more showings." Neptune cried "What?!" The fashionista grinned wickedly then tossed off her clothes. It turned out to be Akuyume in disguise.

"You really should consider being models. The way you look now, you'd be the most memorable part of any fashion show!" Akuyume laughed as she ran away. Neptune chased after her, but Uranus was slow to follow. "What's the use, she'll only humiliate us more." Uranus said. "What have we got left to lose?" Neptune asked. Uranus then followed her, hoping against hope that they would find a way to beat Akuyume.

Akuyume led them into a symphony hall. Neptune and Uranus heard the sound of violin music. They turned to look at who was playing it. The entire symphony consisted of Michiru clones playing violins. They turned to look at the Senshi and the Diamon. Then they started laughing. "You really do look ridiculous you know? Sexy, but ridiculous."

Uranus blushed, but Neptune stood her ground. "I won't be laughed at by myself!" She said. "Good thing that they're not really you." Akuyume said. She snapped her fingers and the clones turned into monsters. Akuyume ran into the crowd of monsters as they moved to attack Uranus and Neptune. Before they could strike, Neptune yelled "Deep Submerge!" and blasted a bunch of them. Uranus took heart, and joined the battle. "World Shaking!" she yelled, and blasted more of the monsters.

The monsters stopped swarming them. Uranus and Neptune poised themselves to fend off another attack. They were overwhelmed with the initial embarrassment of their clothing predicament before, but now they were ready to defend themselves. "Aw this isn't fun, you need to be scared!" The laughing monsters began to merge into a giant one. Uranus and Neptune threw their attacks at it but they didn't work, so they made a tactical retreat.

They ran through a door and saw Haruka's racing car outside. "Alright, now I'm in my element!" Uranus said as she started it up. Neptune sat beside her as the monster came out. Uranus hit the gas pedal and ran straight towards the giant. She dodged its blasts, and ran over its feet. It screamed in pain as they drove towards a conveniently placed ramped.

Uranus pushed her car to its limit as she drove towards the ramp. The monster was just recovering as Uranus drove off the ramp. Her car hit it with a force strong enough to go right through it, leaving a gaping hole in its center. The monster staggered for a bit, then fell over and faded away. "Way to go Uranus!" Neptune cried. "What now?" Uranus said "We find Akuyume and run her over!" So they drove back towards the symphony hall-

-but suddenly, they were in what appeared to be a racing tournament. While they were talking, they had been teleported by Akuyume. As they adjusted to their new surroundings, other cars were driving up to them. As much as Uranus wanted to win, she realized that finding Akuyume was more important so she turned aside to let them pass. But the cars swerved to tail them and started driving towards them. Then they accelerated and charged into them. Uranus dodged them at first, then got sideswiped by a couple before finally getting bumped

"Welcome to Deathrace 1994, where the goal is not only to win but also kill as many other competitors as possible!" Akuyume's voice cried over the arena. Uranus steadied the car, then drove back into the race. She spotted a sign saying "Exit, 25 miles" and sped towards it. The problem was that there appeared to be other racers between them and the exit, plus more were headed towards them.

Neptune turned to Uranus and said "We just have to plow through them. None of this is real, anyway." Uranus said "Yeah, it just feels real." She put her pedal to the metal and started knocking the other racers out of the way. But then they started to fight back. Uranus managed to get out of the way of the attackers, causing them to take out other opponents. But then one got lucky and knocked them in a way that caused their car to spin wildly out of control. Eventually they crashed into a wall and were sent flying out of the car. They were bruised, but also landed less than a mile from the exit.

"Unfortunately, it looks like a couple women joined this race. Don't they know this is supposed to be an all-male competition?" Uranus and Neptune then noticed that the cars right behind them were slowing down, and that the male racers were staring at them. They blushed and covered themselves but then the cars behind the staring racers started to crash into them causing wrecks. And the cars behind them smashed into the wrecks as well. This kept going and going until it caused a messy hundred car pile-up.

Uranus and Neptune weren't standing around looking at this. They were already on their way to the exit. But then all of a sudden one last car hit the giant wreck and caused it to explode. The explosion began to spread towards them. Uranus and Neptune ran faster than before, desperate to get away from the ginormous ball of fire.

They reached the exit, but then the explosion started to damage reality itself. All of a sudden the scenery around them wasn't just being burnt up, it was starting to crack. The shattered pieces fell away to reveal a blackness darker than anything they had ever seen. Thankfully, they could still see each other, but the rest of the world was a void. Suddenly, shadows fell over them. Before they could react, giant hands picked them up.

They looked at their captors. Uranus was in the hands of a giant Kaolinite, while Neptune was being held by a giant Eudial. "Kaolinite, you're supposed to be dead!" Uranus said. "I brought her back, and now we're gonna drink to it!" Eudial said. In their other hands, the villains were holding cups of tea. Kaolinite tossed Uranus into her cup. "I just love drinking tea with leaves in it." Kaolinite said. Eudial said "I like to drink my tea with flowers." as Neptune was thrown into her cup. Uranus and Neptune struggled to keep afloat, but panicked when they saw that the giantesses were moving their cups towards their mouths. "No, please!" Neptune cried!

Sailor Moon and the other Soldiers finally entered the dream. moon pulled out her communicator. "Where are they Mercury?" "According to my calculations, they should be very close." They started looking around then heard "World Shaking!" and "Deep Submerge!" They ran towards the sound of the Outer's voices.

Uranus and Neptune kept throwing their attacks at the witches, but they didn't do any real damage. Kaolinite said "Don't bother fighting back. Just accept your destiny to die as a drink." But just before, they put the cups to their mouths, Sailor Moon cried "Moon Tiara Action!" Her tiara vaporized both of the witches. The cups fell to the ground. But as Uranus and Neptune tried to get out, the tea around them suddenly turned into whirlpools and started sucking them down. They were plunged deep, but then managed to start swimming back up.

They reached the surface only to find themselves in a new location. Now they were in a surreal-looking jungle. They swam to shore then started walking through the jungle. "I hate to say it, but we really could use the Inner Soldier's help right now." Neptune said. "Perhaps, but do they have to see us like this? We'd never hear the end of it." Uranus said. "What's more important, ending this or preserving what's left of our dignity?" Neptune replied.

They were walking by a bunch of bushes with red flowers. Uranus noticed it then thought about how it looked like the flowers Neptune's bikini was made out of. Then she got an idea. She looked around, and realized that the leaves on a tree were like the ones she was wearing. "Why choose between them when we can have both?" Uranus asked gleefully. "What are you talking about?" inquired Neptune. "That evil mercury said we could only wear clothes made out of flowers and leaves right? Well, look around us." Neptune noticed the bushes and leaves as she realized where Uranus was going with this.

So they grabbed a bunch of the flowers and leaves to start making dresses out of them. Before they knew it, they had made beautiful dresses. They put them on then waited for a few minutes. The dresses didn't vanish. Both of them felt immensely relieved especially Uranus. They began running happily through the jungle. But shortly into their stroll they encountered Akuyume.

"Oh no, you've found a loophole. I suppose that I'm going to have to fill it somehow." She whistled then a swarm of bugs flew toward her. "There's your dinner boys, but leave some for them!" she said as she pointed at Uranus and Neptune. They tried to blast the bugs but the majority of them dodged their attacks. They didn't harm the Sailors though. Instead, they went after their dresses. "No, anything but that!" Uranus cried. They tried to bat them away and squish them, but there were too many. Soon they were down to their floral bikinis (which they consider underwear now) again.

Thankfully the swarm stopped and left as soon as the dresses were devoured, but the damage had been done. Uranus and Neptune's newfound confidence had been shattered, and Akuyume moved to take advantage of that. "Like Jupiter said, you're never wearing clothes again!" She started throwing grenades at them. Uranus and Neptune prepared to retaliate, but then they heard the sound of laughter. They turned and saw that Sailor Moon was beside them. "Don't worry, I'll save you. It's just that you look so funny now!" She resumed her guffawing.

"They'll look even funnier when I hit them with this!" Akuyume pulled out a gun and fired a liquid at the Outers. They dodged, and the spray hit the flowers and leaves. Every single one that was touched began to shrivel up and crumble to dust. Uranus and Neptune, not wanting to lose the only thing preserving their modesty, fled. After running for a bit they paused then out of nowhere Sailor Moon appeared and started laughing at them again. They ran some more, but she kept following them. Then a bunch of Sailor Moon clones started appearing all over the jungle, pointing and laughing at the poor Outers. They blushed as they ran.

"This isn't real!" Neptune tried reminding Uranus, but even she didn't believe it. Akuyume had a firm grip on their minds, and no matter what they couldn't overcome the feeling that this was actually happening. After a bit Akuyume's head appeared in the sky above them. "It's been fun but I'm afraid I'm going to have to end the game soon. Don't worry, you'll simply be trapped in an unconscious state in which you don't dream anything good or bad. I'll bring you back when I want to play with you again."

All of a sudden tentacles grabbed Uranus and Neptune. They dragged them to a monstrous giant red flower with green leaves. "You dare to wear the skin of my children?!" It opened its mouth revealing a black void. Uranus and Neptune knew that if they fell in there then that was it, they would be Akuyume's playthings forever. They couldn't raise their arms to attack, so they just bit the tentacles. The plant thing screamed and dropped them.

No sooner had they ran away then 2 ugly cat-things showed up. They unsheathed their claws and swiped the air. Uranus and Neptune gave another yell of "World Shaking" and "Deep submerge!" The cats sliced the attacks to pieces. Uranus and Neptune attempted to run, but the plant creature had crawled up behind them. Uranus and Neptune looked desperately for an escape, but it was hopeless.

"Burning Mandala" Sailor Mars cried as her attack hit the plant creature and caused it to burst into flames. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she electrocuted the freaky felines. The 4 Inners gathered together. "Are you alri-" Sailor Moon and the others all stared at Uranus and Neptune with expression of great surprise on their faces. The Outers were relieved to be saved, but that relief quickly turned to embarrassment when they knew that the Inners had seen them humbled.

"Are you hurt?" Sailor Mars asked. "What do you care?" Uranus asked. "Aren't you going to laugh at us?" Sailor Jupiter said "Why should we?" Uranus replied "Isn't it comical to see 2 of your enemies forced to run around dressed like this?" "Well now that you mention it, I guess it is a little funny." Venus chuckled. Mars glared at her.

"That's right, laugh while you can. This is the only time you'll ever be able to look down on us!" Uranus yelled angrily. Moon said "I don't want to be enemies, I want to help you. I can't abandon my fellow Sailors." Neptune said "I think we can discuss this better when we get out of here." Dark energies were acting up around them.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she raised her wand. Her healing powers completely vaporized the nightmare energy in Uranus and Neptune's bodies. In an instant, they were dressed back in their Sailor suits. Uranus still didn't look happy, but Neptune said "Thank you. Now there's only one loose end left to deal with." She looked at Akuyume, who gulped.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled as she launched her attack at the Daimon in the sky. She grabbed her by the throat and pulled her right out of the air. She shrank back to her normal size as she fell to the ground.

Jupiter said "Mercury says that with her nightmare energies gone, you should be back in full control of this dream." Uranus and Neptune looked at each other then smiled fiercely as they stared at Akuyume.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just following orders. You can take a little joke, right?" Akuyume said. "No." Uranus and Neptune said at the same time. Suddenly a hole opened up underneath Akuyume and she fell through it.

Akuyume landed hard on a bed of nails. "Ouch!" she cried and jumped up, only to hit the roof which had suddenly appeared over her. She was knocked onto a street. Shortly after she landed, Eudial's van showed up and ran Akuyume over.

"Akuyume!" a female voice cried as she got up. Eudial's giant head loomed over her. "You have failed!" he said. "I'm sorry, I can explain." Akuyume said, but Eudial wasn't hearing any of it. "You couldn't even complete a simple task, and so you will be punished severely!"

A machine like the ones that changed Uranus and Neptune's underwear engulfed Akuyume. "No, not this! I'll do anything if you spare me!" Her plea didn't stop the machine from activating. When it was finished her stylish nightie was gone, and she was wearing a leafy bra and a flowery bikini bottom.

"This is too much!" She said as she blushed and covered herself. Uranus and Neptune showed up. "Why? It's not like you were wearing that much before." Neptune commented. "Yeah, but at least I looked fashionable. Now I look extremely silly!" Akuyume replied.

"We don't think you look silly." said a male voice. Akuyume turned and saw that the crowd from the fashion show was right behind her cheering. A spotlight shone on her and illuminated the area, revealing her to be on the same runway she had forced the Outer Soldiers to walk down.

Akuyume's face turned redder than before then she screamed and ran. Laughing Eudial heads began to appear around her.

She ran until she stumbled across 2 barrels. Ironically, she had intended to force Uranus and Neptune to wear nothing but them at some point; she simply had too much fun throwing them into nightmares while wearing their floral bikinis. Now it was her modesty they were going to preserve.

She jumped into one and with the straps firmly in place, she began running towards her secret exit. She never thought she'd have to use it. But then Uranus and Neptune appeared. "We're not through with you." Uranus said with a manic glee in her voice. "Haven't you 2 tormented me enough?!" Akuyume yelled.

"Yes, they have." Mars said. Akuyume turned and saw that the 4 Inner Soldiers had caught up with them. Jupiter said "Come on you two, I thought you were better than this." As they were talking, Akuyue had run closer to the exit. Venus said "I think the time has come to put her out of her misery." "Right." Sailor Moon agreed as she pulled out her rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled.

Akuyume stopped in her tracks when she saw the giant heart coming toward her. She ducked down inside the barrel. She had made it to be sturdy, so that Uranus or Neptune wouldn't accidentally break it. She prayed that it would save her from the attack.

She had a little luck. It didn't directly harm her, it only hit the barrel. But it caused the barrel to explode, and the force of it knocked her right out of the barrel and flying toward the exit. Suddenly she fell into the waking world, dressed back in her initial outfit. But she didn't waste time rejoicing, she ran for her life. She was long gone by the time the Soldiers woke up. She was too fast even for Mercury to react. "Someday, I will make you pay for this humiliation!" she said as she ran back towards Tomoe's lab.

The Sailors awakened then stared at each other uneasily. "I know what she did to you must have been awful, but did you have to treat her like that?" Mars asked. Neptune shrugged. "Perhaps you're right, we just let our emotions get the better of us. But we're both still thankful that you saved us. Isn't that right Uranus?" Neptune nudged Uranus with her shoulder. She growled and said "Yes, thank you. But that still doesn't change our mission. We will protect this world no matter the cost. Just because you saved us doesn't mean that we will ever let you get in our way." The Outers ran off as soon as she finished her sentence.

As Uranus and Neptune left, they reflected on all that had just happened. "This has got to be the worst day of our lives." Uranus muttered darkly. "Agreed." Neptune said. "And you know what the worst part is? Without those weaklings, we would have been trapped in the nightmare world forever." Uranus said. "Maybe they aren't so soft after all." Neptune replied. "They're soft where it really counts." said Uranus as they headed home.

"How rude!" Jupiter said. "I knew something like this wouldn't completely change their minds, but they didn't have to remind us about our different views." Mars said "What a pair of jerks." Moon said "I know, but I'm sure someday that we can find a way to work together."

Venus started to laugh. "I have to admit, I did think that they looked funny in those flower and leaf bikinis." she said. Jupiter and Mars joined her laughter. "Yeah, I don't feel so bad now that I remember what they're really like." Jupiter said. "I should see about getting me outfits like theirs for the next time I want a date." Mars said. "I bet I'd never have to worry about finding a potential boyfriend while wearing one of those!"

Moon began to laugh too. "I'm sure Yuichirou would love to see you in such an outfit!" She teased. Mars flared up at this. "Take that back!" she screamed as she began to chase Moon. "Admit it, you really like him!" she said. Jupiter and Venus laughed at this, and Mercury smiled as she thought "I wish I knew what they were talking about."


End file.
